


A head case, but his record was clean.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip through Frank N. Stein's brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A head case, but his record was clean.

The Technician Frank N. Stein cut up his very first living being – a bird – because it had fascinated him, how such a small and fragile thing could fly so quickly and sing the way it did. He had told himself that he was merely looking for answers – it had not been about killing the thing, robbing it of its life. What he ended up finding more pleasure in, however, were the moments when the bird’s frantic chirping had quietly faded away, silenced by the anesthesia, and later, when his scalpel buried itself inside the little thing’s chest and peeled away at it, carving away the resistance of the flesh with the shining edge of its blade. In the span of a few months he graduated from birds to frogs to cats to dogs and moved his subjects up in size and rarity. A year afterward, he was rummaging through graveyards, digging up corpses that nobody would miss in order to push his studies a little further. He soon grew bored of studying dead bodies, however, and started on people. Suffice to say, his parents were not particularly happy about that. Stein thanked them for all the years they spent raising him by turning them into his next test subjects. In between experiments on others, Stein began to turn the blade upon himself, studying the workings of his own body, turning his own flesh inside out in order to see exactly how it crawled and covered him.

  
Stein has come to believe that there is, indeed, an order to everything, even the madness of a tornado or the noise in his own head. He believes that with enough cutting and concentrating, one can reverse engineer everything and become acquainted with each one of its parts and how each part connected seamlessly with the other in an endless slew of patterns and possibilities. All human beings possess this curiosity – it manifests occasionally, and sometimes in the most morbid of fashions. Stein, however, sees no shame in acting upon it. His obsessive search for the order in all the entropy defines him, continuously pushing him forward, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.  



End file.
